Sapphire
A sapphire is a blue gem used in Crafting and Fletching. An uncut sapphire can be cut by a player with level 20 crafting by using it with a chisel, which makes the uncut sapphire into a sapphire and yields 50 crafting experience. Sapphire can be obtained in several ways. Players can get them randomly while mining ores or as drops from monsters. With level 40 mining and Shilo Village quest completed members can mine the gem rocks in Shilo Village. Gem rocks may also appear while playing the Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup activity, where players can mine them 3 times. A quick way to get uncut Sapphires is Wall safe cracking in Rogues' Den, but this requires level 50 thieving. Sapphires also can be found on top of a large hill covered by spiders in the Wilderness, just south of the Wilderness Members' Fence, west of the Greater Demon Ruins, on Trollweiss Mountain, and on a small island near the Rock crabs in Rellekka (obtain using Telekinetic Grab). Uncut sapphires can also be found in the King Black Dragon Lair. Uncut Sapphires are also a common reward of the Gnome Restaurant activity and from Managing Miscellania. Sapphires may be sold to the gem store in Falador west of the castle, to the gem stall in the Ardougne marketplace, or to the gem trader in Al Kharid. Uncut sapphires (only) may be sold to the gem trader in TzHaar City for 3 Tokkul or less, depending upon inventory. The TzHaar gem trader carries one uncut sapphire in inventory and will sell it for 37 Tokkul. Most players do not sell sapphires to NPCs, as often much better prices can be obtained by selling them on the Grand Exchange, where they may often be in great demand. Members can use the Fletching skill to cut a sapphire into sapphire bolt tips by using a chisel on a 'cut' sapphire at level 56 fletching. Cutting a sapphire into bolt tips grants the player 4 experience in the fletching skill and gives the player 12 sapphire bolt tips. There is a cave to the northeast of Rellekka where up to 8 uncut sapphires can be mined for The Tale of the Muspah quest. These rocks do not respawn. If you go to the beach northeast of Rellekka, with the Rock crabs and Hobgoblins, there should be 2 little islands to the north. On one of them, there is a Sapphire respawn. Note: The time it takes for the sapphire to respawn is longer than it is for most other items. On the other island, there are 2 Nature rune respawns. Both the Sapphires and Runes can only be acquired using the Telekinetic Grab spell. Cost of cutting sapphires Sapphire Jewellery and Bolts Sapphires can be forged in a furnace with a gold bar and the appropriate mould to produce the following jewellery, which can then be enchanted to perform specific uses. Notes: Dropping monsters Levels 1 to 99 Levels 100 and above Trivia * Prior to the introduction of Grand Exchange, the examine text on uncut stones said 'This would be worth more if it was cut'. However after Grand Exchange was introduced, such description no longer matched the actual market facts and thus this was changed. fi:Sapphire Category:Crafting items